Bra! Bra! Pig
'Bra! Bra! Pig! '(ブラ！ブラ！ブタ！''Bura! Bura! Buta!) is the fifth episode of ''Mitsudomoe. Plot Summary Secretive Mitsuba Mitsuba is at a department store looking at bras. The reason for this is shown in a flashback; earlier at school, Sugisaki was showing off her new bra to Yoshioka and Miyashita. Yoshioka asked if Mitsuba had a bra too, and she lied and said she did. In order to get out of the situation, Mitsuba said that she wouldn't show them because she was not a exhibitionist pervert like Sugisaki and ran off, leaving Sugisaki fuming. At the store, Mitsuba is approached by a retail worker to ask if she needs help with something, but Mitsuba is too embarrassed to say anything and just wishes to be left alone. Suddenly, Futaba appears and begs to have the employee's sizable breasts, but Mitsuba drags her away while apologizing. Later, Futaba asks if Mitsuba intends to buy grown-up panties, but Mitsuba says no. Futaba persists to annoy her with talk of mature underwear, however, while Mitsuba tries to surreptitiously shop for a bra. Then, Mitsuba notices that Sugisaki and her crew are at the mall too and she hides while they pass. When the coast is clear, Mitsuba looks for where Futaba went, and then Futaba bursts out from under a pile of panties on a table. Mitsuba, Futaba, and the employee from earlier are picking up the panties that Futaba scattered everywhere when Futaba mentions to the worker that Mitsuba wants grown-up panties. Mitsuba denies this, but under pressure she finally admits that she wants a bra. The employee tries to help her pick one out, but when Mitsuba realizes that she doesn't know how the sizes work, she is embarrassed again and runs off with Futaba. On their way out, Mitsuba notices that there is a pair of panties stuck on Futaba's hair. When she tries to remove it, Futaba thinks that Mitsuba is trying to steal the panties and forces her to go back and return them, saying that she should have known something was up because Mitsuba doesn't even need a bra. Mitsuba is, again, utterly embarrassed. I Fell in Love with Panties At the Marui house, Hitoha is taking care of Chikubi while Yabe cleans his apartment. When Futaba is folding clothes, Chikubi jumps out of Hitoha's hands to look at a pair of Mitsuba's panties with a print of a female hamster on them. Mitsuba notices that Chikubi even ignores Hitoha in favor of the panties. The next day at school, Chikubi is acting depressed and doesn't want to play with Hitoha. Mitsuba shows up saying that she wore the hamster panties from yesterday and starts to take Chikubi away, but not before rubbing her victory in Hitoha's face. While Mitsuba is in ecstasy over her sister's abject despair, Hitoha acquires some scissors. When Futaba, Satou, and Chiba enter the classroom, they see Mitsuba on the ground with Hitoha behind her wielding the scissors; Hitoha says that she will cut up the panties and then kill herself. When she sees Chikubi, however, Hitoha can't do it and drops the scissors. As Mitsuba gloats over Hitoha, Chikubi tries to look at her panties, but is disgusted. When Futaba looks, she says that when Mitsuba wears the panties, the hamster print looks more like a pig. Hitoha and Chikubi then make up. Questionable Centimeters In the girls' changing room, prior to a swimming class, Sugisaki is, again, showing off her bra. Because of this, she and Mitsuba end up getting in an argument about their breast size, with Sugisaki claiming that Mitsuba would never need a bra because she has a flat chest. While they argue back and forth and head out to the pool, Yoshioka, Miyashita, and Hitoha watch. At the pool, the class is doing stretches, except for Futaba who is doing laps in the pool and ignoring Yabecchi. Mitsuba and Sugisaki are still fighting during the exercises, both of them displaying impressive flexibility in order to show that they have the bigger bust. Chiba is not impressed, though, and he says that both of them are flat so they should spend their time talking about important things. Then, Mitsuba comes up with the idea of having Futaba judge their breasts, but she is unable to get her attention. She jumps in the pool and tries to stop Futaba, but Futaba plows through her as if she isn't there. It's not until Mitsuba mentions a "boobs assessment" that Futaba listens. Futaba asks where the boobs are, and Mitsuba and Sugisaki point to their chests. After thinking for a while, Futaba simply reads the kanji on their swimsuits because she can't see any boobs there. The fight continues when they go back to the changing room. Mitsuba gets an idea, though, and snatches Sugisaki's bra and runs off with it. She puts it on herself and realizes that it's tight, which she and Sugisaki think means that Mitsuba must have larger breasts. Mitsuba starts to gloat and lists her demands, but then the boys show up and start to watch. Mitsuba gets embarrassed, but she can't unhook the bra. She asks Sugisaki for help, but she pretends not to hear. Eventually, Mitsuba has to scream that she wants Sugisaki to take the bra off her while everyone watches. Hitoha comes out of the changing room and says that the bra must be too tight because the underbust is too small. When Mitsuba confirms this, and that it's not the actual cups that are tight, Hitoha says that Mitsuba's boobs aren't bigger, she's just fatter. This is all in Hitoha's imagination, however, and she can't actually bring herself to say this to Mitsuba as she looks too pathetic. Beard and Huge Boobs At the Marui house Futaba is excited for Parents Day. She wants to read her essay and for her dad to come, but Mitsuba is worried about being embarrassed by him and says that he's likely to be arrested like he always is when he goes out. Futaba is insistent that he come, so Mitsuba compromises and says he can come if he shaves and wears a suit. Soujirou wonders why Mitsuba seems to hate him so much. Soujirou goes to take a bath with Futaba and reluctantly prepares to shave his beard. Futaba squirts water at him in an attempt to hit a fly, though, and he accidentally shaves off one of his eyebrows. After another command from Mitsuba, Soujirou tries to come up with a way to salvage the situation. At school the next day, it is revealed that Soujirou decided to shave literally everything, including the hair on his head. He is also wearing a suit and dark shades, claiming that it makes him look sharp. All of the other parents give him a wide berth and some of the students wonder if he's a bodyguard; Mitsuba is so embarrassed that she can't even look at him. When it's Mitsuba's turn to read her essay, though, she realizes that she switched hers with Futaba's, but Futaba is asleep and she has no choice but to read it. She ends up saying that she loves her dad and that she wants to marry him. Soujirou takes this as the truth and feels like a fool for thinking that Mitsuba hated him. Next is Futaba's turn and, in a drowsy haze, she reads Mitsuba's essay - saying that her dad is lazy and she hates him - and then she falls asleep again. Soujirou takes this as truth as well and is shocked that Futaba, of all his daughters, would say that about him. He ends up bawling and running away, ultimately falling down a flight of stairs and out a window only for the police to pick him up. It turns out that Futaba did not even realize he was there. Character Appearances *Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko *Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi *Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa *Miyashita: Oohara Momoko *Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki *Chikubi: Saitou Momoko *Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo *Sakiko Matsuoka *Airi Ogata *Mayumi Katou *Shiori Itou *Akari Satou *Saeko Yoshioka * Marina Sugisaki * Inuguchi *Amikawa Manga differences * In the manga, when Sugisaki is showing off her bra and later at the department store, Matsuoka is with Sugisaki and her usual group of Miyashita and Yoshioka. In fact, Matsuoka often appears as a part of this group in the manga, but in the anime she is more often alone. * In the department store scene, when Mitsuba drags Futaba away from the retail assistant after she tried to buy her boobs, Mitsuba apparently hits Futaba with a aluminum baseball bat. In the manga, there is no bat and Mitsuba just drags her by her hair. * In the anime, a pair of panties at the store has a picture of Hitoha's face on them. * At the scene when Mitsuba asks Sugisaki to get the bra off of her, in the anime, the boys all stand around and watch. In the manga, they all seem uninterested and leave. * The part where Soujirou falls out of the building and gets arrested is only in the anime. In the manga, he simply runs out of the room and doesn't end up arrested again. Category:Season 1 Episodes